Alternative Comfort
by derplolplayer
Summary: A redhead helps a fellow redhead feel comfort another way without alcohol. Yuri.


Katarina sat on the edge of the bed, her posture hunched as her crimson hair cascaded down in countless waves of different reds. In her gloved hands, she held a picture. It didn't have any color, but Katarina had grown familiar enough with it that she could make out the colors.

In the picture, she was between two other people, one of them being a woman with white hair in a ponytail and a muscular build. The other person was a man, donned fully in unique looking armor except for his helmet. They all had a drink in their hands, laughing hysterically from the looks of it.

The Sinister Blade sighed, clutching the picture tightly and bringing it closer to her. The door to the room was opened, another woman with hair similar to Katarina's if not longer stepping in. She was in a uniform from the looks of it, two glasses in her right hand with a bottle of rum in her other one.

Katarina slowly looked up, meeting the ocean blue pupils of Miss Fortune. The pirate hunter strutted towards the bed, setting herself down beside her fellow redhead who corrected her posture, putting the picture into her pocket. Silence filled the amber-lit room.

"You thirsty?" Sarah asked.

Not that she needed an answer. Miss Fortune knew Katarina all too well. She poured them both a drink, Katarina taking the glass without looking. Miss Fortune swirled hers around, lazily watching the fluid dance at her motions. She gulped it down, feeling the effects burn her throat as she winced. Katarina did the same, minus the swirling and wincing. Both women remained silent yet again.

"Look, I'm sorry we didn't find them." Sarah said. "I know it sucks, but even if they're alive, they're lost in that scrap. I can't risk my ship."

"Oh really?" Katarina said bluntly, glaring at the woman. "What if it were you out there?"

Miss Fortune snorted. "Just saying. I ain't dead."

The Sinister Blade growled. "You're a piece of work Sarah."

The woman picked up a dash of sarcasm in Katarina's words. She smirked and set aside her empty glass, leaning closer to Katarina's ear. "I know." She whispered with a mixture of seduction and sarcasm. "And you love me for it."

Katarina only exhaled. This was a rare side that anybody saw, including Miss Fortune herself. The redhead put on a fake pout.

"You need something to help you forget about those two. At least for a few hours." She purred.

Sarah's hand started to trail down to Katarina's thigh while she brought her ruby lips to the assassin's smooth skin. She placed a little kiss on it, Katarina giving no vocal response, but Sarah felt a familiar grip on her naughty hand. The Sinister Blade began to push the hand away before standing up. Miss Fortune continued to smirk as Katarina paced towards the door that was half open.

The assassin stared at it for a couple moments, putting her hand on the knob, and then she pushed it forward where it clicked, signaling that it was shut. The pirate hunter was smiling now, strutting to the fellow redhead who kept her focus on the door.

Katarina allowed Sarah to come up, the woman pressing onto the curve of Katarina's rear as her delicate hands moved around to the woman's exposed, toned stomach while simultaneously locking the door. Her palms flattened and she pulled Katarina closer, exhaling her hot breath into the woman's ears. This time, Katarina made a small sound of affirmation.

"There we go." Sarah whispered.

Sarah's naughty hands soon parted ways. One advanced up to Katarina's chest, tugging away at the leather breastplate. Katarina moved a hand back to unclasp it, but Miss Fortune was displeased to find that a lacy bra had obstructed her from the rosy buds. Her other hand went slowly down the abdomen, soon diving straight into her pants. Katarina felt herself becoming wet from the foreplay, and she was certain that Sarah felt it.

Miss Fortune kissed Katarina's neck again, the Noxian throwing her head back for easier access. The captains' fingers prodded the redhead's womanhood and did a quick glide over it as her other hand squeezed the assassin's ample cleavage.

"Ah…" Katarina moaned, sounding pathetic almost.

"Oh?" Miss Fortune said, stopping much to the redhead's annoyance. "I don't think I've heard you make that sound in a long time… _Kitty Kat_." She whispered.

"Oh fuck you Sarah." Katarina snarled, her voice a bit breathless. "Don't forget who you're dealing with."

Suddenly, Katarina flashed out of Miss Fortune's grasp, and now it was her who was shoved against the doorway with a grunt. In the blink of an eye, Sarah heard a slash and her captains uniform seemed to giveaway.

Katarina had sliced it with a dagger, letting the ruined clothing fall harmlessly to the floor. Miss Fortune narrowed her eyes at Katarina who grabbed the woman's hands, holding them above her head. Sarah could've easily broken out, but she didn't. She was enjoying this.

"You're lucky I have extra uniforms Kat." Miss Fortune murmured.

"Perhaps." Katarina replied before setting her emerald eyes on the ample chest of Sarah Fortune. She eyed the straps of the bra concealing them and stared back at Sarah. "Must be hard for such a small bra to contain such huge spheres. Not to mention those pants. They must be so tight."

"Jealous?"

Katarina snorted. Miss Fortune was about to spout something else, but she was silenced by an abrupt kiss. Immediately, Sarah's body felt hot flames within, converging down to her core. The woman always loved the taste of Katarina. She tasted good for someone who drank a lot and was a Noxian no less. The assassin's tongue invaded the pirate hunters, exploring her caverns as Miss Fortune's body felt like it would give way to the fellow redhead.

Katarina's hands moved down to the still concealed bottom of Miss Fortune. She grasped both of the bubble-like cheeks, kneading them with her gloved hands and pressing her fingers into the supple flesh. Sarah always had a thing for ass-play, especially given that hers was the perfect one for such a thing, and her erotic moans only proved it further.

The Sinister Blade then pressed her index fingers deeply into the underside of the plump cheeks, pushing them up before retreating. Her hands felt the most tantalizing jiggle as the flesh moved in her hands.

Miss Fortune made a sound of longing at the motions, and she absentmindedly tried to get the pants off which felt tighter with the arousal. Katarina did the job for her, yanking them down in a swift motion to reveal panties that had a spot in the center. The Sinister Blade cocked up a brow.

"Oh Sarah… you're wet." She murmured.

"No shit." Miss Fortune retorted, frustrated by the lack of action against her arousal.

Katarina wanted to play this out, but she was also equally as turned on as Sarah was. It'd be something she'd almost consider cowardly if she switched the roles around with Sarah making her climax first.

No.

The Sinister Blade moved one hand up to the underside of Miss Fortune's heaving bosom, relishing in the soft feeling of the pillow-like breasts. Katarina stood to her full height, intent to taste those familiar mounds. She chose to roll them around first, Miss Fortune eliciting a stifled giggle and gasping when Katarina put her mouth on a nipple. She sucked it hungrily with the thirst of a person dying in the desert, her digits massaging the other one and occasionally pinching the pink tip.

"Even… after all… these years… you still… remember what… I like…" Miss Fortune said breathlessly.

The assassin chose to pull out briefly to catch a breath, but Sarah was relentless and violently gripped Katarina's head, her hands tangled in the crimson locks before shoving her back in between her cleavage. Katarina took in the alluring scent of Sarah's arousal and lapped away more at the breasts.

"This taste never gets old." Katarina said, albeit kind of muffled.

Another taste came to her mind. A taste she hadn't had for the longest time imaginable. Katarina's mindset on Sarah's womanhood, but the redhead had her locked between her chest. The Sinister Blade pulled out her old trick, bringing her hands to the bulbous cheeks of Miss Fortune. Sarah didn't protest, loving to have her ass fondled more than her chest, and Katarina didn't hesitate.

An audible slap sounded with the sound of Miss Fortune letting out a loud moan, her head thrown back with the azure pupils rolling. Katarina felt the flesh in her hand slip through her fingers from the spanking and did it again.

The captain was making sounds that surprised even her. The Sinister Blade let out a husky chuckle, this time grabbing the end of Sarah's g-string panties and pulling them back before letting go, letting the soft clothing collide with its owner's backside, another ripple of the flesh occurring.

"Dammit Kat!" Miss Fortune growled. "You know I love that!"

"I know." Katarina replied. "It's such a shame your panties have been ruined." She said referring to the damp front of the underwear.

The redhead stood up straight once more, pressing her body against Sarah's where their lips met in another kiss. During this time, Katarina finally took the action she and Sarah alike had been waiting for. She sensually guided her hand down the pale skin of her fellow redhead, making circles around her belly button before abruptly diving into the heated area between Miss Fortune's legs.

"Mmph!" Was all Sarah could say in response.

Katarina placed kisses along Sarah's neck, biting down gently and leaving a hickey. Her fingers made their way into a warm and familiar area that was Miss Fortune's glistening folds. She used her middle and index finger to traverse the hot depths, smiling at the euphoric sounds her lover made. Finally, Katarina came upon the nub of Sarah, and gave it a pinch. Miss Fortune again involuntarily moaned and arched her back.

When Katarina pulled out much to Sarah's dismay, she eyed her nectar coated fingers and closed her lips around them. Her emerald eyes closed for a few moments before opening. Miss Fortune saw a flash within them.

The assassin knelt down again and dove right into the moist depths of Sarah Fortune. It took all of Sarah's willpower to avoid collapsing onto the floor, pressing her hands against the wooden wall with no concern of getting a splinter. Miss Fortune moaned loudly, beginning to grind her hips with one of her hands actually moving to tangle themselves in Katarina's hair and pushing her deeper which the assassin had no problem with.

Shocks of pleasure coursed through Sarah's body as her bare top was soon coated in a sheen of sweat. The gloved hands grabbed her thighs, ensuring that she'd remained standing.

Katarina touched her tongue at the wet center, and when she felt Sarah's hands grasp her hair, she chose to graze the pink flesh. Miss Fortune gasped again as Katarina continued to lick and occasionally nip her. She could tell that Sarah was close. She could taste it.

Choosing to finish it off, Katarina kissed the interior, and that was all Sarah needed. Her hips jerked rapidly as she came, drenching Katarina's face in her juices as Miss Fortune screamed her name. The Sinister Blade licked up what she could, Sarah's walls fluttering around the darting tongue to milk every piece of pleasure.

By the time it was over, Sarah slumped against the wall panting as Katarina chuckled. Miss Fortune's eyes were lazily open, seeing Katarina lick up what she could only assume were the juices that she failed to lap up. When the redhead's eyes opened wider, she found a now scowling Katarina looking at her. She was kneeling, her arm on her thigh with her chin resting on her gloved hand.

Sarah saw the redhead move her other hand into her leather pants, moving it around for a few moments before bringing it back up, coated in a sheen of her own nectar on the same fingers she'd used on Sarah. Immediately she pressed it into Miss Fortune's face, the pirate hunter not needing a hint to suck on the finger before Katarina withdrew it. Sarah relished in the delicious taste, memories of their countless flings flashing through her mind.

"I don't really think it's fair that I haven't gotten any yet. Why don't you do something useful with that tongue of yours other than drooling?" Katarina snapped.

The redhead was like an animal in heat. She wanted to get a rise out of Miss Fortune, and it worked. Immediately, Sarah blinked away her tiredness and felt a jolt of energy. She grabbed Katarina's thighs and used her strength to unceremoniously throw her fellow redhead all way to the bed which was on the other side of the damn room. Katarina grunted with a triumphant sound at getting under Sarah's skin, and the bounty hunter pounced on her in a blur of red.

Katarina was taken aback by the actions of Sarah, but she could see it in her azure eyes. They were hungry with lust. Tasting the juices of Katarina must've kicked Sarah into overdrive. Miss Fortune trapped Katarina's hands the same way she did with her at the door, pressing those meaty thighs against the slim ones of the assassin.

Sarah trailed light kisses along the jawline of Katarina, suckling at the flesh and leaving small bite marks. The assassin let out a moan at the foreplay, and Sarah grabbed the bra that had been obstructing the soft flesh she yearned to touch ever since this started. The Sinister Blade felt the effects further make a mess in her already moist pants. A ripping noise happened when Sarah tore off the bra, merely as payback for Katarina ruining her shirt earlier.

"You know… I offered… to help you forget… about your problems…" Sarah said between her pecks against the flesh of the assassin. "…but even so… you seem to get… lost in… your own… desire."

Miss Fortune took one of the pink nubs in her mouth, Katarina stiffening and biting her lower lip, trying to hold off a much louder moan. She suckled on it, and her hand cupped the other one, going around in a circular-like motion gently within the vicinity of the nipple. Katarina let out sounds that would make one question if she really was the daughter of the legendary Marcus Du Couteau.

"However… as I said b-… before… I like you… and I'll just… let this little… mutiny I suppose… slide." Sarah said. She then cocked up an eyebrow suggestively and Katarina saw it. "Speaking of sliding…"

A rare case of sadism entered Miss Fortune's mind, drawing a delicate finger all the way to the middle of Katarina's hips. She poked at the spot, and almost burst into hysterics when Katarina grunted and gasped.

She knew she got the sweet spot of sensitive nerves.

"There it is again. Noises that would be foreign to a Noxian. Are you sure you're really one?" Miss Fortune taunted.

"Sarah… please…" Katarina shuddered.

"That's it." Miss Fortune purred, leaning down to Katarina's ear. "If you want me to, I will gladly do it. However... your pants are far too tight for me to get off."

The Sinister Blade growled impatiently to Miss Fortune's amusement. She first took off the gloves finally before putting her hands on the top of her pants. Fuck they felt so tight and constricting with her arousal. Katarina knew she'd regret this later, but she gave up.

With a strong tug, she ripped open the top of her leather pants. A clack was heard as the buttons hit the wall somewhere in the room, Sarah turning to follow it in the presumed direction. Finding it was pointless.

Katarina strained as she wriggled to pull down the pants, squirming with clear impatience before the feeling of Miss fortune's soft lips pressed against hers. The action ceased Katarina's struggling, one hand moving up to Sarah's nape to keep her there, but Miss Fortune pulled back. A string of saliva dripped down onto Katarina's bare upper body, and Sarah daintily put her fingers on the torn pants.

"Shh." She cooed.

Sarah's whisper was sensual against Katarina. She felt relaxed, letting Miss Fortune take control over her "vessel" and gently pulled the legwear down, going lower with the motions. When she finally pulled it off, the only clothing that remained on Katarina were her panties.

And fuck, they were damper than Sarah's was.

"Oh my Kat." Miss Fortune mused. "Those panties seemed like they were very nice. It's a shame they're now ruined by the looks of it."

The assassin said nothing, only spreading her legs in an unmistakable invitation to Sarah. The action made the gunslinger hesitant, as she felt a second warmth form in her loins, but she ignored that. She wanted to relive the old memories of Katarina screaming her name. The memories of her delicately pumping those wet, tight folds that felt warmer th-

"Sarah!" Katarina shouted. "Please… don't deny me this. I need it."

Miss Fortune laughed, getting back up on the bed with her fellow redhead, though she was on her side this time instead. Sarah pressed her nude body against Katarina's, feeling the heat that emitted with her arousal.

"How many men have you been with since the last time I saw you?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

Katarina shot her a glare. "What's it to you?"

Miss Fortune flipped back her hair with a scoff. "Just wondering if it's going to be any bigger. More stretched, you know?"

"Are you really asking me th-!"

Sarah's fingers dove themselves into the core of Katarina's slit without warning. She felt the folds, and they were as tight as ever. Nothing had changed and it made Miss Fortune actually smile at Katarina.

"Ah Kat, I always knew you'd save yourself for me." She purred.

A familiar bliss filled Katarina's body. Miss Fortune's fingers were delicately pumping her. Two fingers. Three fingers. Four fingers! Sarah remembered this feeling. She remembered the sweet spots.

"Sarah!"

Katarina's back arched as Sarah's fingers drove themselves deeper, finding that sensitive spot every time. It'd been too long since they'd done this, yet it seemed like nothing changed. Sarah's hand was coated with Katarina's nectar as the smell filled the room. By this point, the blood had rushed to Miss Fortune's loins again, signaling her second arousal of the evening.

She couldn't hold it any longer.

The finger-fucking on Katarina came to a halt, and she almost wanted to kill Sarah for denying her the release. However, she felt someone straddle her and saw that Miss Fortune was sitting atop her. Katarina looked down at the captains' loins, noticing the fluids dribbling down her thighs.

"Let's try something different." Sarah said breathlessly. "Let's make this a night we'll both cherish."

For the first time, Katarina was actually nervous, but Sarah didn't wait for an answer. She lowered her pussy onto Katarina's and their sexes connected. They both let out small gasps at first before Sarah started to gently rub against Katarina who did the same. The redhead duo soon let out louder sounds, and without thinking, Katarina tangled her hands in the mass of Sarah's hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss which Sarah returned wholeheartedly.

The grinding became rougher, and their juices started to spill out onto the mattress of the bed. Sarah brought her lips to Katarina's neck, planting a rough kiss that seemed to increase Katarina's rhythm.

Their lovemaking became hectic, sweaty, and messy as they kept grinding against one another. They felt something pool in their molten hot cores, and they both looked into their eyes as they knew what was coming. Miss Fortune closed her eyes, throwing her head back as she wailed joyfully. Katarina managed to sit up, putting her arms around Sarah to avoid letting her fell off while pushing her face between the sweaty breasts.

They felt something wet pour from their cores as they huffed, groaned, and cursed as they orgasmed simultaneously. Katarina felt juices cover her thighs and Miss Fortune felt the same. Their bodies quaked with tense feelings in their nerves, and it took a minute for them to calm down.

Miss Fortune flopped down beside Katarina, feeling spent and seeing that the redhead was also spent. Sarah looked over at the thighs of the assassin, seeing a sheen that certainly wasn't sweat coating them. She smiled at the afterglow of it and looked at Katarina who was still panting.

The pirate hunter took Katarina's hand, planting a brief kiss on it before choosing to lay flat on her back, listening to her heart rate slow down from their lovemaking. She felt the other woman move closer to her, putting her hand around the further shoulder with Miss Fortune putting hers around those hips. She ignored the feeling of the stickiness on Katarina's thighs against her own, absent-mindedly stroking the assassins' hair.

"So… feel better?" She asked.

Katarina huskily chuckled. "Slightly… may have to do that a few more times if things get worse."

"Well… no argument here." Sarah laughed.

The thoughts of sleep took over both their minds, eyes closing slowly into a comfortable slumber. However, Katarina murmured something.

"Hey Sarah?"

"Mm, yeah?"

"Thanks."

Miss Fortune smiled, kissing Katarina's noggin. "Anytime Katarina."

* * *

 **And there ya go! I've always wanted to write a yuri story so I hope this was acceptable! Expect some more in the future (hopefully) :D**


End file.
